Never Say Goodbye
by legz-N-dimplez
Summary: When Trish makes a BIG mistake with Jeff, will Jeff be able to forgive her? CHAPPY 4 IS UP!
1. Trish's Mistake

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Jeff Hardy *tear* or any of the other WWE Superstars.  
  
  
  
"Trish, I don't like you with him. You two are always together, always doing things together. You're always going to North Carolina with him to stay with his family. You never spend your time off with me!" Adam Copeland was lecturing his girlfriend, Trish Stratus for the 900th time.  
  
"Adam, I've told you over and over again. We are just friends. Jeff is like my big brother. Why cant you accept that?!" Trish shot back in her best friend's defense.  
  
"Because every time I want to do something with you, you always say 'but me and Jeff are already doing something, maybe tomorrow' but tomorrow never comes!" Adam bellowed.  
  
"If this is about this weekend, you are NOT going to ruin it for me! I'm going whether you like it or not and there is nothing you can do to stop me!" Trish screamed, tears of frustration and anger sweeping down her face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Trish?... Trish?" Jeff knocked impatiently on the door, awaiting an answer. "Trish, if you are putting on your make up or fixing your hair and I miss my flight because of it, I'm gonna--"  
  
Just then Trish flung the door to her locker room open and crossed her arms over her chest, looking rather defiant. "You're gonna what?" she asked cockily. "I'm gonna... wait longer," Jeff said, thrusting his fists in his pockets and looking at his shoes.  
  
Trish burst out laughing and pushed Jeff softly on the arm. "Oh Hardy, you're not scared of me are you?" Trish joked.  
  
"Who me? Scared of you?" Jeff scoffed, "Please... why would I be scared of you?"  
  
"Because you know I can kick your ass?" Trish offered. Jeff's laugh was rather fake, and he acted as though her statement were hysterical.  
  
"Jeff, shut up and get my bags!" Trish ordered playfully.  
  
"Yes ma'am," Jeff immediately shut up and grabbed her bags off of the ground.  
  
"Jeff, you know I was just kidding right?" Trish looked up into his eyes confused.  
  
"Of course I know, but does it look like I have anything better to do?" Jeff teased. Trish laughed and started down the hallway, with Jeff at her side.  
  
As they approached Jeff's silver rental Mustang, Jeff pressed the 'unlock' button on his set of keys and popped the trunk. He tossed Trish's belongings in the back and slammed the trunk shut. Jeff walked slowly to the driver's side and opened the door. He slid into the car and closed the door as he put on his seatbelt. He turned the keys in the ignition and put the car in reverse. Jeff reached for the radio but Trish slapped his hand away. "Uh uh... if you won't let me drive, I at least get to pick the music."  
  
"Fine, but no Dave Matthew's... it'll put me to sleep, and I think that is the last thing we need right now, wouldn't you agree?" Jeff yawned.  
  
"Alrighty. a wake-upper. umm. I've got it!" Trish's face brightened and she slid a CD into the CD player without letting Jeff look at the front.  
  
"What are you putting in? Come on let me see!" Jeff whined.  
  
"Nope.. it's a surprise. you can wait a couple seconds until I pick the track I want!" Trish scolded Jeff for being so impatient. Trish purposely found the track slowly just to annoy Jeff. As she moved her hand away, sound began to blast from the speakers.  
  
"Oh, freezin' rests his head on a pillow made of concrete... again. Oh, feeling maybe he will see a little better any days, ooo yeah..."  
  
"Ahhh, Pearl Jam. Nice choice." Jeff commented.  
  
"Thank you, thank you, I like it myself!" Trish took a mock bow. Just then thunder boomed and lightning crashed turning the black night to day for a split second. Heavy plops of raindrops fell onto the windshield and splattered about, rolling off because of the wind. Jeff flicked on the windshield wipers and turned the music up louder so that it could be heard over the rain. As the traffic in front of them slowed, Jeff gently pressed the brake and knew what was coming... about and hour and a half of sitting and doing nothing. Thankful they had left early and Trish had picked a good CD, Jeff sat back lazily and proceeded to wait for the long line of cars to move.  
  
*about 1 1/2 hours later* Jeff shook Trish's shoulder gently to wake her. "Trish, Trish... Trish!" Jeff shook harder. Trish mumbled something still asleep and rolled over in the passenger seat to face Jeff. Jeff's breath caught in her throat at the sight of her. She was wearing one of Jeff's North Carolina University sweatshirts, and her straight blonde hair spilled across her shoulders and cheek. Jeff was in complete awe of her beauty, and he knew he had feelings for her that were stronger than just friendship. He shook her once more and this time she awakened.  
  
She yawned, stretched, and yawned again. "Mmm, where are we?" Trish asked, her voice scratchy and groggy from sleep.  
  
"Almost at the airport. I'm glad we left early or I would have missed my flight home," Jeff answered. Trish casually rolled her head on to Jeff's shoulder, but even the slight touch made his stomach flutter. "No more sleeping yet, we're almost there. You can sleep on the plane," Jeff attempted to move Trish, but she wouldn't budge. Finally he shoved her off and her head lolled against the window, "Hopeless... completely hopeless," Jeff muttered.  
  
Once he exited the freeway and pulled into the parking garage of the airport, he woke Trish once more. She was determined to get at least another two hours of sleep, so Jeff gave up and got out of the car. He went around to Trish's side and opened the door. He picked Trish up into his arms and stood her on her own feet. "Now you have two choices Trish, stand or fall. I'm letting you go now," Jeff said and let Trish go.  
  
Her legs were asleep and wobbly but she managed to stay standing. "Hmm... must... sleep..." Trish whined.  
  
"Yeah, think about how I feel. You at least got to sleep in the car!" Jeff complained. He grabbed both his bag and hers and they began the long walk to the building to catch their red-eyed flight to NC.  
  
On their way off of the plane, Trish groggily laid her head on Jeff's shoulder. "I'm so glad to be back in North Carolina. I miss Liger!" Jeff said.  
  
"I'm so happy to be off the plane... COMFY BED HERE I COME!" Trish yawned. Once they got their bags and found Jeff's black Corvette in the parking garage, they continued to Jeff's house, where they would be spending the next weekend they had off. Jeff drove while Trish slept once again. Jeff was hoping to reach his home before dawn so that he could spend the whole day sleeping.  
  
Too tired to try and wake Trish up again, Jeff picked her up out of the car and carried her upstairs, deciding to leave the bags in the car until they were done sleeping. Jeff flopped Trish onto the bed in the guest room and trudged his way to his own room. "Liger, get off my bed! Go bug Trish. I just want some sleep!" Jeff whined at his dog. Obediently, Liger bounced off the bed and trotted toward the guest room.  
  
"Jeff, go brush your teeth!" Trish whined as Liger breathed in her face. He whimpered and began licking her face all over. "Ewww! Dog breath!" Trish screeched. Trish jumped out of her bed and decided to go bother Jeff, seeing as he was the one who had commanded Liger to bug her. She walked into Jeff's room and tried to annoy him with little childish songs, such as Twinkle, Twinkle and Old McDonald.  
  
"Trish you are going to lose your voice before that annoys me so you might as well just stop now!" Jeff said with his face buried in a pillow.  
  
Deciding he was right, Trish loped downstairs to get something to eat; she hadn't eaten on the plane and was too tired to eat at the airport. As Trish rummaged through the cabinets and refrigerator to find something to eat, she heard Jeff on his way down the stairs. "Trish, I just wanted to let you know that I hate you!" Jeff grumbled.  
  
"What did I do?" Trish asked popping a grape into her mouth. "You left your room, and Liger got bored. That's what!" Jeff complained sitting down in a chair.  
  
"Well, I got hungry!" Trish said. She stood on her tip toes to reach the top shelf in a cabinet. Although she jumped trying to reach it she still failed.  
  
"Let me do it, this has go to be humiliating for you!" Jeff laughed.  
  
"It is NOT my fault that I'm--"  
  
"Short?" Jeff interjected.  
  
"No! vertically challenged!" Trish retorted. Jeff laughed and grabbed the box of pop tarts that Trish had been looking for.  
  
After they had both eaten, they decided a shower was best and then a day full of sleep. Since they had been on the road so much lately, they were both dreadfully tired, and couldn't stand to stay awake much longer.  
  
Trish woke up to a loud crack of thunder and looked at the digital clock's red numbers next to her bed. "8:45 (p.m.) already? It doesn't seem like I was asleep that long," Trish yawned to the empty room. She slowly plodded down the stairs and was surprised to see Jeff sitting in front of a fire.  
  
Without a sound, she continued down the stairs, and observed that Jeff had his journal out. She knew he was writing poetry and that was one of the worst times to interrupt him. Once he closed the spiral notebook she came into the firelight.  
  
"Hey," she smiled.  
  
"Hey there, sunshine!" Jeff replied stretching out, putting his feet on top of the coffee table.  
  
"How long have you been awake?" Trish questioned.  
  
"Not long. what time is it?" he asked her.  
  
"Around 8:45 I think," she said.  
  
"Well, I'll tell you what. you wait here and I'll be back in a minute with some hot chocolate, okay?" Jeff stated getting up.  
  
As the storm outside raged on, Jeff poked at the fire he had built trying to get the flames bigger, Trish shivered and rubbed her arms feeling cold. She moved to the couch which was closer to the fireplace and sipped her hot chocolate. Jeff sat down beside her and put his arm around her casually trying to keep her warm.  
  
"Sorry the house is so cold. its really unusual seeing as this is NC and all. It will probably be hailing not too long from now," Jeff stated.  
  
" I don't mind. I like it cold cuz that means snuggling with someone special by a toasty warm fire," Trish spoke before she thought, and instantly wished she had held her tongue.  
  
Jeff's face dropped and his facial features were etched with disappointment. She knew Jeff liked her in a romantic way, but she only loved him as a friend. She didn't want to make Jeff feel bad because he wasn't that special someone in her life, and regretted her words.  
  
Her biggest problem was that because of her and Adam's constant bickering, there wasn't any time for love. Sure, there were a few occasional make-up kisses but rarely more. The last time Trish had been held tenderly in Adams arms had been almost a year before now. She missed the feeling of knowing that you mean so much to someone that they would do anything for you, the feeling of loving someone in return so much that it hurts.  
  
With these thoughts on her mind, she knew what she was going to do, she knew she would regret it, and she knew that it might ruin the relationship between her and Jeff that she held so closely to her heart, but it was a chance she was willing to take. She had no intention of hurting Jeff, although the little voice in the back of her mind screamed that it was inevitable. She reached to the coffee table for the remote to the stereo, searched for the right CD and put it on track 6. Hoping Jeff would be lost in the lyrics, Trish nestled closer and fell onto Jeff's shoulder.  
  
So here we are tonight  
  
You and me together  
  
The storm outside, the fire is bright  
  
And in your eyes I see  
  
What's on my mind  
  
You've got me wild  
  
Turned around inside  
  
And then desire, see, is creeping  
  
Up heavy inside here  
  
And know you feel the same way  
  
I do now  
  
Now let's make this an evening  
  
Lovers for a night, lovers for tonight  
  
Stay here with me, love, tonight  
  
Just for an evening  
  
When we make  
  
Our passionate pictures  
  
You and me twist up  
  
Secret creatures  
  
And we'll stay here  
  
Tomorrow go back to being friends  
  
Jeff was oblivious to the song, Trish laying on his arm, her soft voice singing, as if to him. Then it dawned on him... Trish had specifically picked this song for a reason. Jeff looked down to Trish's face and their eyes met for one second, saying a million things. Without a word, Trish slipped her head to meet Jeff's lips, and she stole the first kiss from her best friend.  
  
Go back to being friends  
  
But tonight let's be lovers,  
  
We kiss and sweat  
  
We'll turn this better thing  
  
To the best  
  
Of all we can offer, Just a rogue kiss  
  
Tangled tongues and lips,  
  
See me this way  
  
I'm turning and turning for you  
  
Girl just tonight  
  
Jeff pulled away, absolutely stunned. Did Trish really feel the same way? Was she to be his forevermore? He searched her eyes, looking for an answer to her sudden action, but he saw only desire burning deeply in her hazel gaze. Coming back to his senses, Jeff leaned into her and swept his lips lightly across Trish's own and back again, only this time, more passionately. Trish laid back on the couch and pulled Jeff down by the neck... she could only hope that he would forgive her...  
  
Float away here with me  
  
An evening just wait and see  
  
But tomorrow go back to your man  
  
I'm back to my world  
  
And we're back to being friends  
  
Wait and see me,  
  
Tonight let's do this thing  
  
All we are is wasting hours until the sun comes up it's all ours  
  
On our way here  
  
Tomorrow go back to being friends  
  
Go back to being friends  
  
Tonight let's be lovers, say you will  
  
And hear me call, soft-spoken whispering love  
  
A thing or two I have to say here  
  
Tonight let's go all the way then  
  
Love I'll see you,  
  
Just for this evening  
  
Let's strip down, trip out at this  
  
One evening starts with a kiss  
  
Run away  
  
And tomorrow  
  
back to being friends  
  
Lovers...love...lovers  
  
Just for tonight, one night...love you  
  
And tomorrow say goodbye  
  
Song: Say Goodbye by Dave Matthew's Band  
  
The next morning Trish woke up in Jeff's arms on the floor with some of the ashes in the fireplace still glowing a dim red. She fumbled around the slightly lit room looking for her shirt and a clock. She slipped on her white tank top and her pair of jeans from the day before. She plodded into the bathroom and grabbed a brush and quickly detangled her hair. Trish then grabbed a heavy jacket from the closet by the door, took Liger's leash off of the hook and clipped it onto his collar, and made her way out the door.  
  
Ever since Trish had begun coming to Jeff's house, this had been her morning routine. Wake up early, walk the dog, come home, make breakfast, wake up Jeff, set the table, re-wake up Jeff, put the food on the table, throw water on Jeff to wake him up, drag Jeff to the table, then make Jeff do the dishes. It had come to be more like a habit than a monotonous schedule for her, and she was grateful for the early morning walk... she needed to clear her head.  
  
As Liger trotted along joyfully beside her, Trish took in the scent of the air, and wrapped the jacket tighter around herself. The morning breeze was cold and brisk, but she still enjoyed the weather. 'Well this is what I get for walking the dog at 6:30 a.m. in January' she thought. Alright Trish, focus... what are you gonna say to Jeff? How are you going to tell him... how's he gonna react?' Her last thought made her pause. 'What if he's going to hate me forever? What if he does something really irrational... like...' Trish shoved the thought from her mind, 'Jeff wouldn't do that... would he?'  
  
Trish felt Liger tugging on the leash trying to get her to move along. She snapped back into reality and continued walking. Almost all the way around their custom walk-route, Trish knew she had to think fast. She could no longer stand the cold, however, and jogged the rest of the way back to the house.  
  
As Trish stepped inside, the house was warm and it stung her nose and fingers from the sudden temperature change. She hung the coat on the rack and unhooked Liger from his leash which she hung next to the coat. She made her way into the kitchen through the living room with Liger sauntering at her side. She decided that today was a good day for pancakes, turkey bacon, and hot chocolate. Trish moved the necessary ingredients from the refrigerator, and began to make breakfast, fading in and out of reality. Between concentrating on adding everything in the pancake batter at the right time and thinking about the previous night, Trish had her hands full.  
  
Once the food was practically finished, Trish left the bacon to cool while she made her first attempt to wake Jeff up. "Hey, sleeping beauty," Trish tapped the side of Jeff's stubbly chin. "Jeff, come on, breakfast is ready!" Having only a slight effect on him, she gave up and beat him over the head with a pillow.  
  
He shot up off of the floor and then sunk back down into the covers once he recuperated. "What are we having?" he asked gruffly.  
  
"Oh don't be in such a bad mood because I woke you up, and to answer your question... food, now get up!" Trish said sternly. As soon as Trish left the room she heard the expected 'plop' and she knew Jeff was laying back down, sound asleep. She set the table and finished making the hot chocolate. Once again, she failed to wake Jeff up completely so she then she just set the food on the table and made her way back to the living room.  
  
With a glass of mildly cold water in hand she stepped over couch cushions and pillows and loomed over Jeff. "5...4...3...2...1..." Trish smirked and dumped the water all over Jeff. Satisfied he was awake enough to eat, she pulled him up by the arm and lugged him to the table. The sight of food seemed to perk him up a bit and they began the meal in silence.  
  
After about ten minutes, Jeff was the first to speak up. "Do you regret what happened last night?" he asked, almost in a whisper.  
  
"No, I would never trade that for anything Jeff," before she had a chance to finish, his face lit up. Knowing it would be hard to do, she continued her sentence, "but it can't happen again... I'm sorry." She stared down at her plate, not daring to meet his solemn gaze.  
  
After what seemed an eternity to her, he finally said, "I understand... you have Adam and everything... it was just like the song said, 'tomorrow go back to being friends' right?" Jeff's voice was emotionless and it was killing Trish.  
  
"Jeff--" she began but her words were cut off.  
  
"No, it's okay... I understand. I was just another one night stand for you wasn't I? Well I'm sorry Trish, but I cant still be your friend. It just wouldn't work out. Our friendship can never be the same, and it was because of your selfish choice. You made me think you felt something for me that wasn't there... but you wanna know the sad part about it? I believed you... I believed you..." Jeff said, still whispering with obvious hurt in his voice.  
  
He slowly got up from the table and walked up the stairs shaking, setting his head in his hands in obvious disappointment leaving Trish alone at the table dumbfounded. Trish couldn't believe it... that was the most hurtful thing anyone had ever said to her, and it came from her best friend.  
  
After leaving Trish at the table, completely dumbfounded, Jeff slowly trudged up the stairs, in total disappointment. He felt so stupid that he actually had believed Trish's feelings for him were real. He walked into his room and, leaving the door open, sat on the bed and put his head in his hands.  
  
Lost in his own thoughts, he didn't hear Trish coming up the stairs. The knock on the doorframe, however, caught his attention. "Jeff, can I please talk to you?" she asked, looking down at the floor.  
  
Without looking up, he replied, "What for? So you can make me feel even worse than you already have?"  
  
"Jeff, that wasn't my intention. You know I would never do anything to hurt you deliberately... please, please forgive me," Trish pleaded.  
  
He looked at her as she spoke, attempting to see the truth in her eyes. Was her apology sincere. He caught himself staring, and silently cursed himself. She had used him, and he couldn't let himself forgive her. Looking away, he mumbled, "I cant do that."  
  
Giving up on apologizing, Trish sighed. "Jeff, if you want me to leave I will."  
  
"I don't care anymore. Do what you want," he stated, sounding sincere.  
  
"Is that a yes?" Trish asked.  
  
"Do you want it to be?" Jeff couldn't help but sound cruel.  
  
"I don't know anything anymore Jeff. Please don't do this to me..." Trish tilted her head back and squinted her eyelids trying to prevent the tears that were burning in her eyes from falling.  
  
"Trish, I can't do this anymore. I can't sit here and see you this way. You've hurt me, and it's not going away. I can't just tell you that I forgive you, because I don't. And if... if we start talking again later on in our lives, don't expect me to apologize for what I've said to you, especially what I'm about to say, because if I say that I'm sorry, it means that I've done something wrong, and I'm not sure I have." Getting up off the bed, he walked over to her. Wanting him to hold her and tell her everything was going to be alright, Trish silently stepped away from him. "Get the fuck out of my house," Jeff whispered.  
  
  
  
Ooh, what's gonna happen? YA DON'T KNOW DO YA~!! Just Kidding! Well, I mean , you don't know, but you will find out as soon as I post the next chapter! But in all seriousness, when you were reading this were you like, "Damn, this is good!" or "What the hell was she thinking, posting this shitty ass story?" let me know, and don't be afraid to criticize me!! Thanks for all the reviews I've been getting on my other story, and the other stories I've written with Jade. Keep 'em comin! ~*~*~ Luscious Lexi ~*~*~ 


	2. Tears of Love

Disclaimer: Okay, still I don't own Jeff (Damnit!) or any of the other superstars... wow, come to think of it. I SUCK!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jeff slammed the door in Trish's face, and with that barrier in between them, Trish just let the tears fall. She turned silently and let herself slide down the door and put her head on her arms that were rested on her knees and cried.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jeff heard Trish's body sliding down the door outside; he heard her crying, and he hated himself. He had made the one person in his life that he cared for the most slip away. 'What the hell am I thinking? After what she did to me... what goes around comes around right?'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Amy, listen. Jeff and I had an argument, a bad one. He told me to get the fuck out and I didn't know who else to call. Please, you and Matt have to come and get me!" Trish sobbed on the phone to her best friend.  
  
After a few muffled voices, Trish heard Amy speak. "Matt says we can be there in 15 minutes. Can you wait that long?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine. Jeff locked himself in his room so I have the rest of the house to wander around in. I think I'm gonna have to gather up all the stuff I left here over the years up though... it's probably gonna be a while before I'm allowed, or able, to come back," Trish sighed.  
  
"Okay, we're on our way. Be there as soon as we can alright?"  
  
"Bye," Trish hung up the phone. She walked over to the rustled pile of clothing, bedding, and couch cushions and wadded the bedding into a pile. She threw it into the dirty clothes hamper and replaced the absent cushions on the couch. She walked over to the clothing left on the floor, and picked up the North Carolina University sweatshirt Jeff had given her a year ago. She held it close to her, and it smelled like Jeff. Trish backed up to the couch and sat down, still smelling Jeff's scent on the sweatshirt. "God I miss him already..." Trish sighed aloud.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jeff heard an engine rumbling in the driveway, and knew that Matt and Amy were coming to pick up Trish. He listened to the sounds of the front door open and close, footsteps on the stairs, the guest room door open, a pause, and once again footsteps on the stairs. After a few muttered words of comfort from Amy to Trish, he heard the front door open and close again. Not being able to resist, he got off of the bed and peered out of his window, which overlooked the driveway. He caught a quick glimpse of Trish, and cursed himself for still having feelings for her. As she wordlessly slid into the backseat of Amy's silver Celica, he kissed his fingertip and placed it on the window pane over the place where he could see Trish through it. "Goodbye, Trish... I love you."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Thanks for the ride you guys, I really appreciate it," Trish meant for the words to sound sincere, but knew instead she sounded pathetic. She couldn't take her mind off of Jeff, and the look in his eyes when he had told her to leave.  
  
"No problem. But I have a question before you go off to Toronto again, and then I'm gonna be wondering what happened the rest of our break," Amy began.  
  
"Ask away," Trish said, staring out the window, without much oomph in her voice.  
  
"What made Jeff tell you to leave?" Amy asked carefully.  
  
"I'm not in the mood to discuss this Amy. I don't mean to sound like a bitch, but right now I'm at the point of not caring," Trish didn't mean for voice to sound as awful and cruel as it did, but she couldn't help herself. ' Besides,' she reasoned with herself ' if Amy knew why, she would be beyond pissed, and Jeff is already livid with me There is no way that I could bear to have them both furious at me.'  
  
" If I know Jeff, he will probably be over this whole thing after our time off. I mean, this is the first time you two have ever fought before, so it cant be that bad," Matt's words would have been comforting in a different situation, but right then, they weren't helping.  
  
'Trust me Matt, it can,' Trish thought. However, not wanting them to catch on about what a horrid thing she did, she simply sighed and replied, "You're probably right Matt. It can't be that bad..."  
  
"Welp, here we are!" Amy declared. "You sure you don't want us to come and see you off?"  
  
"Positive. My flight might get delayed and I would feel guilty if you two had to spend all day up here with miserable me waiting for a plane. Go on home, and if you see Jeff... ask him if he will let me talk to him when we go back on the road," Trish pulled the strap on her bag further up onto her shoulder as she spoke.  
  
"Will do, and I'll call you tomorrow!" Amy promised.  
  
"Have a safe flight, and enjoy Toronto Trish," Matt didn't know Trish as well as Jeff or Amy did, but he felt the need to hug her anyway, just in case the comfort might help.  
  
Trish hugged Matt back and then stepped away from the car as Matt got back inside of it, leaving the girls to say their own goodbyes. "Thanks again, Amy. I don't know what I would do if you hadn't been here," Trish said as she hugged Amy.  
  
"Anytime, sweetie. And remember, you can always count on me," Amy assured her.  
  
Without another word, Trish spun on her heel and walked through the airport doors. After going through security, Trish found her gate and sat in a chair to wait for her flight. She felt a small tug on the arm of her sweater and tuned to find a small brunette, who couldn't have been more than 4 or 5. "Twish Stwatus?" the girl asked, her eyes round in disbelief.  
  
"That's right, sweetie. And who are you?" Trish asked sweetly.  
  
"Kathwyn," the girl replied.  
  
"Where is your mommy and daddy?" Trish asked looking around. When Kathryn pointed to a young couple a few feet away and smiled, Trish picked her up and carried her over to her parents, "She's beautiful," Trish said. When she felt Kathryn fingering her small, sliver cross necklace gingerly, Trish looked down at her.  
  
"Pwetty," Kathryn whispered.  
  
"Here, you better take your daughter back before I have to steal her. She is so adorable!" Trish laughed.  
  
"Thank you very much, Miss Stratus," the man said.  
  
When an announcement over the intercom announced Trish's flight, she said to Kathryn's parents, "Sorry, that's my flight. It was very nice meeting both of you." Then, Trish knelt down to Kathryn and reached behind her head and unhooked the clasp on her necklace. She re-clasped it, and slid it over the small girl's neck. "Bye Kathryn," Trish grinned at the girl's delight.  
  
Trish boarded her plane and took her seat next to the window. Because it was such an early flight, there weren't many passengers, and no one was sitting next to Trish. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes, hoping to find peace in her sleep, away from the hectic morning she had been through.  
  
Despite her attempts to rest, Trish couldn't get comfortable enough. Tossing and turning, Trish finally gave up and leaned her seat upright again. Trish remained lost in her own thoughts throughout the entire flight back to Toronto.  
  
At the Toronto Airport, Trish met her younger sister Kristine. They picked up her bags at the baggage claim and began their way out of the airport. They walked to the parking garage and found their parents' car. "So what made you come back for just a weekend?" Kristine inquired.  
  
"So I can't come and see my family anymore?" Trish asked rudely. She didn't mean to sound uncouth, but she was stressed out beyond reason and hated the world.  
  
"Gees, sorry for caring!" Kristine grumbled.  
  
"Oh, God," Trish muttered," Kristine, I'm really sorry. It's just that I've had an unreasonably horrible day already, so I'm just crabby. Forgive me?" Trish apologized.  
  
"Yeah, forgiven..... You and Adam have been fighting about Jeff again, huh?" Kristine asked. Her and Trish were really close, so she knew it would be alright to ask.  
  
"That's what it started out to be, but then last night Jeff and I got into an argument, and it was my fault. I just feel really awful about the whole thing!" Trish knew that Kristine wouldn't mind listening to her problems... after all, that's what she was there for, right? By this time, they had already escaped the city and were well on their way back to the Stratus residence.  
  
"Sorry, I really wish there was something I could do to make you feel better," Kristine sympathized.  
  
"Well, there's not, so lets just drop it!" Trish snapped.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jeff sat on his bed with his head in his hands. He had been the same way ever since Trish had left. He missed her terribly, yet at the same time hated her. "God, what am I gonna do with myself?" he asked himself. He heard footsteps on the stairs and lifted his head in hopes Trish was returning to him. He wanted to hold her, and tell her he was sorry for everything he said to hurt her and make her cry. He bounced off his bed with a sudden burst of energy. Flinging himself out the doorway, he yelled, "Trish!" He looked up with his eyes, red from crying, and a wave of disappointment washed over him as he stared into the eyes of Amy.  
  
"Well, its nice to know how much I'm loved around here," Amy said sarcastically.  
  
"Hey Amy," Jeff mumbled.  
  
"Jeff, babe, what happened? I mean, Trish is on her way back to Toronto right now, and it took everything she had to keep from crying when we picked her up. Now I can tell you've been crying, and $10 says that its because you miss her, so I mean... what's the deal?" Amy inquired.  
  
"You might wanna sit down for this. It's a long one..." Jeff sighed plopping down on the floor. As Jeff retold the happenings of the night before, anger swept over Amy's face.  
  
"Alright, now I'm pissed! That no good, lying, cheating, manipulative, gutter sl-" Amy was cut off by Jeff's hand.  
  
"Don't go there Amy, I know I shouldn't..." Jeff sighed again, "but I still love her."  
  
"After what that conniving little bitch did to you?! How could you Jeff?" Amy was clearly disgusted.  
  
"Because, Amy, love proves faithful through any obstacles," Jeff looked away to keep from crying again. He pulled his bandana down to shield his tear-filled eyes from Amy.  
  
"Oh no you don't, Jeff. You are not gonna sit around here crying about her. Let's go downstairs and find Matt," Amy's statement was more a command than a request. She grabbed his upper arm and pulled him to his feet. They walked together down the stairs and into the living room. They heard rustling in the kitchen and, assuming that's where Matt had ventured off to, walked over to the doorway.  
  
They saw Matt's head emerge from behind the refrigerator door with his cheeks puffing out. "Oh hey guys!" Matt inaudibly chuckled with small bits of food going everywhere. He grinned broadly and exposed pieces of differed kinds of junk food.  
  
"You heifer!" Amy looked disgusted. "You were supposed to wait for me!" she grinned.  
  
Jeff couldn't help but smile at his brother. He had always made himself at home at Jeff's house. "I should have known this is where you'd be," Jeff grinned. "Now my brother is eating me out of house and home... my day could only be a little bit worse!"  
  
"We like the Backstreet Boys, N*sync too! Brittany Spears is kinda cool! We watch TRL on MTV! Everybody 3 count 1,2,3! 1...2...3!!!!!!" Shannon Moore and Shane Helms entered the room singing totally off key to their old entrance music.  
  
"Then again... maybe I was lying," Jeff muttered.  
  
"Lying about what?" Shannon asked as he made his way over to the refrigerator to join Matt in gorging all of Jeff's food.  
  
"And you two are here... because?" Jeff questioned cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"We got hungry. HELLO?" Shane said smiling brightly.  
  
"Umm, bye-bye!" Jeff smirked.  
  
"Oh, so funny I ALMOST laughed," Shannon teased.  
  
"Well at least I can reach the top shelf, midget!" Jeff laughed, but paused remembering Trish. With a frown on his face, he grumbled, "You guys, I gotta go but go ahead and stay as long as you want and make yourselves at home like you always do."  
  
"Plannin' on it!" Shane laughed unaware of the previous night.  
  
"Shut up, guys!" Amy whispered hitting both Shane and Shannon on the arms. Getting questioning looks in return, she mouthed, "I'll explain later."  
  
"Later guys," Jeff said exiting the front door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Trish, Adam's on the phone again!" Carol Stratus called up the stairs in their small country home.  
  
"I'm sleeping!" Trish yelled back, clearly wide awake.  
  
"I said that 7 hours ago!" her mom shouted.  
  
"Then make something up! I don't care anymore," the last part of Trish's sentence was muffled by the pillow she was holding. She looked down at the pillow in her arms. "Why cant you be Jeff?" There was a knock on Trish's door.  
  
"Hunny, you cant spend the rest of your life moping around the house avoiding your problems," Greg, Trish's dad, entered her room and put his hand comfortingly on her shoulder.  
  
"Maybe not, but I sure can try!" she sighed. She knew her father meant well, but there was nothing anyone could do at this point.  
  
"Well, dinner's ready when you are. We'll leave enough for you just in case you get hungry later," Greg said leaving the room.  
  
Trish rolled over on her bed and picked up the phone. She needed friends, not family, for this problem. "Is Stacy there?" After a pause and a yell for Stacy on the other end, she heard one of her best friends muffled yell, "I got it!"  
  
"Hello?" Stacy asked.  
  
"Stace? It's me, Trish. I have a big problem and I just need someone to listen for me for a little while... you're not busy are you?" Trish asked.  
  
"Me? Like I have a life outside of being a Diva, so go for it!" Stacy laughed.  
  
"Okay, so me and Adam were fighting, and don't even say again... Anyways, so we were fighting about me spending time with Jeff again, and of course I got all defensive again and stormed off. So Jeff and I go to NC, like we planned, and I made him think that I loved him and I slept with him and I don't know what to do about it... HELP!" Trish whimpered.  
  
"Trish, sweetie, the only way to get around this is to get over it. that's all I know to tell you," Stacy said.  
  
"I... I cant Stace, I love him," Trish said without thinking. She gasped and dropped the phone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay guys, I know that it's taken me an EXTRA long time to update, and I apologize for it! I've been super busy lately but I'll try and get a new chapter up as soon as I get a chance! Oh yeah, thanks to everybody for all the reviews! Keep 'em coming! I LOVE YOU ALL! ~*~* Luscious Lexi *~*~ 


	3. Love Forgives

Disclaimer: Okay, so we've been through this... I don't own Jeff, I've shed my tears about it, so lets move on...  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jeff turned off the engine of his red Corvette and got out of the car slamming the door behind him. "Why do you haunt me, everywhere I go woman?" he sighed to the chilled evening air. He sat on the grass in front of a lake and leaned against an old oak tree. The very same place that he had brought Trish the first night she had come to NC with him. "And what am I gonna do tomorrow when we go back on the road together?" He sat lost in his own thoughts, reminiscing old memories of Trish, remembering her smile, her laughter, her voice, her smell... everything about her, he missed.  
  
~*~*~ Meanwhile in Toronto *~*~*  
  
"Trish, I don't understand... I mean, you just got here! Don't leave now! Come on, please? Cant you just wait until tomorrow?" Kristine begged.  
  
"No, I have to leave now. Sweetie, I'm in love with him, and he has to know... please understand. I'll call Vince and I'll get you and Mom and Dad tickets to our next show, air fare will be paid for, and you guys can even come backstage, but I have to go now." Trish said as she threw all of her belongings back into her suitcase. As Trish walked out the door, she kissed her sister on the cheek. "Be good, tell Mom and Dad I love them and goodbye. I'll call you when I can."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ Airport in NC ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trish walked through the terminal with an extra bounce to her step. She found her bags and hurried outside. Hailing a cab, she got in as rapidly as she could. "How fast can this thing go?" she asked the cabby.  
  
"How fast do you need it to go?" the cabby turned to face his client. "Hey, you're Trish Stratus, from the WWE aren't you?"  
  
"I'll give you an autograph and a kiss on the cheek if you get me to 255 Boys RD as fast as you can without getting pulled over," Trish said hurriedly.  
  
"You got it," and with that, the taxi flew out of the airport. (*no pun intended*)  
  
About 15 minutes, 29 different back roads, an autograph and a kiss on a cabby's cheek later, Trish stepped out of the taxi, luggage in hand, and jogged up to Jeff's door. Without even knocking, she stepped inside and dropped her bags in the foyer. She rushed to the kitchen, where she heard many different familiar voices. "Jeff?" she called.  
  
"Trish Stratus, YOU ARE IN DEEP SHIT!" it wasn't Jeff's, but Amy's voice, she heard.  
  
"Oh great, Amy knows," Trish thought. "Listen Amy, I know you're probably furious-" Trish paused at the look on Amy's face "Okay, livid, with me right now, but this is the most important moment of my life... where is Jeff?"  
  
"I dunno, he left earlier today and hasn't come back," Matt said wrapping an arm around Amy.  
  
"Amy, let me borrow your car... PLEASE let me borrow your car?" Trish pleaded.  
  
Without a word, Matt grabbed the keys out of Amy's pocket and tossed them to Trish. Trish ran out of the house. "IF THERE IS ONE SCRATCH ON MY BABY, I'M GONNA-" the rest of Amy's threat was cut off by the slam of the front door. Then Amy turned to Matt. "And what the hell was that?"  
  
"Didn't you see the look in her eyes? Amy, Trish is in love..."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jeff sat by the lake still, watching the sunset. He had been there all day, thinking about Trish. One of his favorite memories had been one morning--- (and we're going into flashback mode)  
  
Jeff shook Trish lightly as he sat on the edge of her bed in the guest room. "Trish, wake up."  
  
"Jeff, let me at least sleep till the sun rises. What do you think this is, Christmas?" Trish grumbled.  
  
With a soft chuckle, Jeff picked Trish up in his arms and dropped her on the floor. With a soft thud, she landed on the pile of comforter that had fallen off the bed during the night. "Come on, I'm taking you some place secret, but you have to get up now!" Jeff said as he left the room.  
  
Trish got up off of the floor, and threw her hair into a loose ponytail. She slipped on her fuzzy blue slippers and walked downstairs with a pillow in hand. "I'm sleeping in the car!" Trish mumbled as she plodded downstairs.  
  
When he heard her voice, he looked up and laughed. She was wearing a fitted white tank top, blue pajama pants with cows jumping over the moon, and her slippers. "Nice outfit... very stylish. Starting a new trend?" Jeff questioned, trying not to smile.  
  
"You better look out, Hardy. I've got a pillow, and you don't." Trish threatened. With another grin, Jeff opened the front door for Trish. She stepped outside into the warm summer air and walked over to Jeff's corvette. "So where are you taking me? Are we eloping?" Trish joked.  
  
They both got into the car and as Jeff started the engine, Trish laid the seat back and put her pillow behind her head. Several hours later, Jeff shook Trish awake once again. "Perfect timing. Wake up, sleeping beauty. We're here," Jeff spoke.  
  
"Jeff, it's the most amazing thing I've ever seen... this is beautiful!" Trish gasped. Jeff had driven her to the coast to see the sunrise over the beach. Neither one of them spoke, but they sat in a comfortable silence, both in awe of the stunning sunrise, as a Billie Holiday song came onto the radio...  
  
"I thought I could find you here." Jeff thoughts were broken as he looked up to see a small, figural silhouette in front of him. "Please, don't say anything. I know what I did was worse than anything else I could have possibly done, and I don't expect for you to forgive me, I just wanted to give you this. It's not much, but it explains the way that I feel," Trish's voice was slow and trembling. Whether the tremble came from nervousness, excitement, or fear, he didn't know. She handed him an envelope with a single red rose secured to the front of it. And without another word, she was gone, out of his life again. Jeff turned to see Trish jogging away towards a silver car. He looked at the envelope in his hand, then back at Trish. Only, Trish had already gone. He leaned back against the trunk of the oak tree and opened the envelope.  
  
  
  
Jeff- I cant help but hate myself for the way I've treated you. The only way I know to get out what I have to say, is something you've taught me- poetry. Here goes nothing...  
  
Stranger flowers yet  
  
There will never come a day that will ever regret  
  
The hours days years and the minutes  
  
The joy the pain the sunshine and rain in it  
  
The drives on the coast to nowhere  
  
Nothing to say just sit and stare  
  
There's nothing like the comfort of a silence that's comfortable  
  
Not talking small just skip the bull  
  
Then I find myself in servility  
  
Didn't think that was my ability  
  
I go a yard and a mile to make you smile  
  
But then I'm happy see  
  
I got so many ways to make your gaze elliptical  
  
Got a ways to go future's so  
  
Criptical and I'm glad  
  
Just another many things we've had  
  
It's 8:16 A.M. will you wake up to me  
  
The first thing that you see  
  
My eyes open I'm just hopin' you feel the same as me  
  
The day starts carefully  
  
On the sidewalk with the dog  
  
You're right last night I was a hog  
  
Come on I'm sorry  
  
It's 73 degrees  
  
January easily glides  
  
Stranger flowers still  
  
If you're gonna wanna go another day I will  
  
Like this make it a deal  
  
Sealed with a kiss  
  
Sealed with a feel of impermanent bliss  
  
Today my love we shall let the world slide  
  
Turn off the ringer and just glide  
  
For we shall never be younger again than  
  
What do you see  
  
It's 8:16 A.M. will you wake up to me  
  
The first thing that you see  
  
My eyes open I'm just hopin' you feel the same as me  
  
The day starts carefully  
  
On the sidewalk with the dog  
  
You're right last night I was a hog  
  
Come on I'm sorry  
  
Holiday on the radio  
  
Billie knows that is the way to go  
  
A place where we both can spend out saved time  
  
Not collecting interest  
  
Maybe the same reason we always find ourselves home bound  
  
I've got to do some homework  
  
The leave response we want to leave our place  
  
For a new life a new trailer with an antenna and a porch  
  
Of course we'll bring the dog  
  
I will never in my life feel the same way about anyone as I do about you. I love you so much. I know that I don't deserve it, and I'm damn lucky if you even read this, but I'm going to ask for it anyway... Jeffrey Nero Hardy, please give me another chance. If you will at least attempt to give me the chance I'm not worthy of, I'm staying at the Stanford Hotel, room 311420 under the name Wilma Flintstone. With all the love I posses, Trish Stratus  
  
  
  
Jeff jumped off of the ground and ran to his car. He quickly rushed to his house, leapt out of his car and bounded up the front steps. He flung his front door open to find that the only person left in the house was Liger. "Liger, where is everybody, boy?" Liger trotted off and returned with a piece of notebook paper in his mouth. Jeff took the piece of paper and read quickly.  
  
Jeff, Amy and I are leaving but I thought you might want to know, Trish said something about staying at some hotel tonight under a cartoon character's name. She left about 5 min. ago. Call you later to make sure everything is cool. Later bro Matt  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Later that Night ~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jeff walked up to the receptionist with a baseball hat shadowing his face. " 'Scuse me, miss. I need to see Miss Wilma Flintstone. Is it alright if I just go up?"  
  
"I'm afraid not, sir. We're going to need to call her and make sure that she's expecting someone." The receptionist replied.  
  
With a sigh, Jeff removed his hat to get a gasp from the young lady. "Look, I really need to get up there. This is really important to me, and I want it to be a surprise. Please, just this one time, can I go up?" Jeff pouted.  
  
The receptionist was too astonished to speak, so she only nodded her head. Leaning over the counter, Jeff kissed the girl lightly on the cheek. "Thanks miss, you're an angel."  
  
As Jeff walked away, he heard the girl squeal. "Oh my God! Jenny, guess who just walked in here? JEFF HARDY!!" Jeff smiled to himself as he waited for the elevator.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Trish fumbled for the lamp on her bedside table, turned it on, and groaned at the sudden brightness. "What do you people want from me?" she grumbled as she walked over to the door. As she opened it, she gasped. Before she could speak, Jeff covered her mouth with his, capturing her lips into a passionate kiss. "I love you too," he grinned as they pulled apart.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, so I know that I've been really bad lately about updating, but I'm SOOO sorry about that!! I'll try and be better, honest! Also, I know this was kinda a short chappy (okay, it was REALLY short) but ya gotta admit, the greatness of it makes up for it (at least I hope so) ( Thanks to all of my reviewers, YOU'RE THE BESTESTEST! I'll try and update again soon, but sorry, I cant make any promises about that ( Hope y'all had a great holiday and a HAPPY NEW YEAR! Thanks again for all the reviews! Oh yeah, one last thing, Trish's "poem" that she wrote was actually the song 8:16 AM by 311, with a few modifications to fit the story. Later Dayz kidz! ~*~* Luscious Lexi *~*~ 


	4. The Ups And Downs Of Love

Okay, so I know that everyone hates me with a passion now, cuz I haven't updated in forever and a day, but hey, better late than never, right? *ducks to avoid the flying objects* Alright, I deserved that... anyways, the point is, I'm sorry, I've been all over the place this summer, and I'm a horrible person! And finally, the disclaimer: we all know how depressed I am that I don't own anybody... so moving on to the long-awaited 4th Chapter...  
  
A tear rolled down Trish's cheek and a bright smile emerged onto her face. "Oh, God Jeff, I love you so much! I'm so sorry for everything..."  
  
Jeff looked into Trish's eyes as he brushed the fallen tear away with his thumb. "I know, baby... I know," he leaned down and wrapped his arms around her waist, and hugged her. "I'll never let you go again, I promise," Jeff whispered into her ear.  
  
*~!~* One Year Later *~!~*  
  
"That one, right there," Trish pointed into the display glass. Trish grinned brightly as the cashier rang up the watch she had so carefully picked out for her and Jeff's one year anniversary.. "Oh, he's gonna love it!" she smiled.  
  
"Well, for 150 bucks, he better love it!" Amy laughed. Trish smirked at her friend's comment as they made their way out of the store. "So where is Captain Romantic taking you tonight?" Amy asked as they walked to her car.  
  
"I dunno... he says it's a surprise-" Trish began.  
  
"Meaning he forgot," Amy finished for her.  
  
"Yeah, but at least he knows now, right?" Trish laughed. Making their way to the car, they continued joking around in high spirits, anticipating the upcoming night.... Not only was it going to be an awesome show on RAW, but afterwards would be even better. Heading over to the Sky Dome in Toronto, where RAW would be held that night, Trish turned up the radio as she heard a familiar voice come on. "I would like to dedicate this song to Trish Stratus," Jeff's voice echoed on the radio station. Just then, Trish and Jeff's song came onto the radio...  
  
"Ya know, if I wasn't screwing his brother, you would DEFINATLEY have some competition from me," Amy grinned. At this, Trish was thrown into a fit of giggles as she turned into the arena parking lot. As they exited the vehicle, male fans hooted and hollered at the sight of the two divas.  
  
"Trish, Stratusfy me, baby!!" one of the louder ones screamed. Now becoming Lita, Amy laughed as she pointed out a rather vulgar sign with Trish's name on it.  
  
"I wouldn't be laughing too hard Ames," Trish grinned as she pointed out an equally naughty sign, this time directed towards "Lita."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Entering the green room, Trish and Amy met with Jeff and Matt. Each couple pairing off together, they headed their different directions, Matt and Amy apparently heading towards the Team Xtreme dressing room. "How much you wanna bet that if we followed them, we'd be locked out," Jeff smiled.  
  
"I'm not betting, because I know that if I went against that, I'd lose lots of money," Trish chortled. "So, where exactly are you taking me tonight?" Trish prodded for the ump-teenth time that day.  
  
"Nice try, but I'm still not telling you. It's a surprise!" Jeff smiled inside himself, proud of his hard, last minute work to impress the woman he loved. "Anyways, I'm gonna go find Adam." He dismissed the subject casually.  
  
"Find Adam? What for?" Trish asked, knowing the two never conversed unless absolutely necessary.  
  
"Umm... we kinda have a match tonight," Jeff mumbled, avoiding Trish's concerned gaze.  
  
"WHAT?" Trish shrieked, causing other WWE stars to look up from either preparing their matches, or just casually talking, including Adam. Trying to calm herself, Trish sat down in the nearest empty chair, with Jeff at her side.  
  
"Don't worry, it'll be okay." Trish looked concerned still, so Jeff decided to add, "I promise," and kissed her gently on the forehead.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* During RAW ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The crowd erupted into cheers as Jeff's theme music blasted through the speakers. Blue and black lights shown down and flashed as Jeff appeared under the titantron with his famous blacklight paint thrown askew about his shoulder and upper arm. Edge awaited his opponent in the ring, anger and jealousy burning in his eyes, and evident on his face. Jeff slid into the ring, but stopped Edge when he charged at him, making it clear he had something to say before the match began.  
  
As he accepted the microphone from Lillian, he called out Trish Stratus. Dazed and confused backstage, Trish's music played as she came out to the ring. "What is he doing? We don't have a story line..." Trish thought as she pranced down to the ring, adorned in a faded blue jean miniskirt frayed at both the bottom and top hems, a tight, black cloth V-neck halter top with rhinestones decorating the "V", black leather knee-high boots, with her hair worn silky-straight but curled at the ends. Jeff held the ropes open for her as she entered the ring, obviously confused.  
  
Trish wrung her hands wondering what was going on, biting her bottom lip, an old habit of hers. Focusing her attention on Jeff, she nodded for him to go ahead. "Trish, from the moment I saw you, I knew that you would be someone special in my life. However, I had no concept of how special you would be to me." Jeff began his well-practiced speech.  
  
"What are you trying to say, Jeff?" Trish pressed, thinking she knew what was coming.  
  
As Jeff got down on one knee, he opened a small black velvet box to reveal a white gold ring with three diamonds on it, the two on the outer edge slightly smaller than the middle one. On the inside of the ring, it read "Past Present and Future", shown on the titantron from the close-up of the ring. "Patricia Stratus, will you marry me?" Jeff's heart was racing, beating so loud, he was sure even the fans in the nosebleed section could hear it. A tear rolled down Trish's cheek, and Jeff's heart skipped a beat... he knew his life hung on what that tear meant. Trish looked from the ring in Jeff's hand, up to his eyes, and felt a wave of love rush over her. "Yes!" she gasped.  
  
Meanwhile, Edge was spazzing out, shock etched on his face, pulling at his long golden locks. He slid under the bottom rope, grabbed a chair, and made his way back into the ring, as Trish and Jeff were hugging, both crying, sharing "I love you's" , taking absolutely no notice of Edge. Trish opened her eyes just in time, and pulled Jeff down with her to avoid a swing from the chair. Losing character, Trish screamed at her former boyfriend. "Oh my God, Adam, what are you doing?!" she screeched in tears.  
  
Fury still obvious in his eyes, he raised the chair a second time, cornering Jeff with Trish cowering behind him against the turnbuckles. At every attempt Jeff made for Trish's escape, Edge raised the chair higher in the air, threatening contact. Referees raced to the ring, pulling Edge away from the couple, as more came down to restrain Jeff from attacking Edge. Trish gripped at her hair, worry spreading over her face. Edge hit the two refs. that were keeping him from Trish with the chair. Jeff tried to break free of the confining grips on his arms, but couldn't overtake them.  
  
Edge moved closer to Trish, an evil smirk crossing his lips. Trish tried to slip out of the ring, but Edge grabbed her by the hair and pulled her back in. Jeff's heart broke as he heard Trish cry out in sincere pain. With that motivation, Jeff fought off the refs. that were holding him back and violently attacked Edge from behind. With a last hug, Trish exited the ring, not wanting to stay at ringside for fear of Adam's manner, but decided to watch from mid-ramp.  
  
The bell rang and the actual match began. With Jeff's incentive, and Edge already down, Jeff decided to make the match go almost as planned. He picked Edge off of the mat, and delivered a purposely sloppy Twist of Fate, causing Edge's face to drill into the mat. Edge lay still, so Jeff resolved to end it there. He climbed to the top rope, and executed a Swanton, not bothering to watch his knees. Earl Hebner counted the 1,2,3 and rang the bell. Not troubling to wait around, he made his way up to Trish, and out of sight of the fans.  
  
"Jeffery! Adam! What the hell was that?!" Vince McMahon shouted at the two Superstars.  
  
"That fucker stole my bitch!" Adam yelled, pointing over the heads of the refs, who were still restraining the two, at Jeff. With that, Jeff attempted a charge at Adam, only to be pulled back again.  
  
"You better watch your fuckin mouth!" Jeff roared. Jeff grabbed Trish's hand and jerked her down the hallway.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Trish waited in the common room part of the Team Xtreme locker room, as Jeff emerged from the changing room with his still wet hair in a low ponytail. "Come on, babe. Let's get out of here," Trish suggested. Jeff nodded, now cooled off about what had happened in the ring, telling himself to enjoy the rest of the night with his fiancé.  
  
They approached Jeff's candy apple red Corvette in the emptied parking lot and headed toward the hotel. In the car, Jeff made a phone call. "Yes, this is Mr. Hardy. I just wanted to let you know that we're on our way back to the hotel, and we should be there in about 5 minutes. Can you have everything prepared? Thank you."  
  
"What are you up to?" Trish smiled. When Jeff wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, Trish giggled. "You goober!"  
  
"But in all seriousness, I want tonight to be special, so I made some special arrangements," Jeff grinned proudly. He gently captured her hand, and kissed it. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too," Trish was glowing. All in one night, she had been proposed to, and had gotten revenge, so to speak, on Adam for the way he had treated her. She felt good, and was planning on making Jeff feel the same... she had a few tricks of her own up her sleeve.  
  
They pulled into the front of their hotel, and Jeff tossed the Valet the keys to his beloved Corvette. As they entered the hotel, Trish found a thick red ribbon lain on the ground with her name sewn on in golden cursive letters. She looked at Jeff with complete surprise and curiosity in her eyes. She picked up the beginning of the ribbon and followed it to the staircase, which led up the landing, and up another staircase. Then, it turned down the second floor corridor, leading under the door at the end of the hallway. Jeff pulled a card from his pocket and slid it into the lock, and opened the door for Trish to enter. When Trish went into the room, she shrieked in pleasure.  
  
The room was enveloped in pink, red, peach, and yellow rose petals. The ribbon continued over to a stand with a vase of roses colored in the same décor as the petals along the floor, Trish's favorite. Wrapping his arm gently around her waist from behind her, he whispered in her ear, "One petal for every time I've thought about how much I love you today." Trish turned around, and tossed her arms tightly around his neck, pulling him down into a deep, passionate kiss. As they kissed, Trish pulled Jeff over towards the bed by his belt loops and pulled him down on top of her......  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning, Jeff woke up to the bright light shinning through the hotel windows. With a groan, Jeff rolled over and gently shook Trish's bare shoulder. Still sleeping, Trish flopped over, entangling herself even deeper in the mass of jumbled sheets and blankets. With a smile on his face, Jeff kissed Trish gently on the forehead, this time causing her eyes to flutter open as they adjusted to the bright light. "Mmm... what time is it?" Trish grumbled. Jeff showed her the time on his watch before falling out of bed and towards the bathroom for a shower. "10:00 already? Ugh!" Trish plopped back onto the pillow half asleep and lay there for another ten minutes before deciding to get up if they were going to make it to breakfast.  
  
She entered the bathroom as Jeff was exiting the shower with a towel draped loosely under his hipbone. Trish stifled a yawn as Jeff kissed her on the cheek and made his way out to the main portion of the room to get ready. He picked through his duffle bag when he heard Trish's voice over the running water. "They're on the bed!" Smiling to himself, Jeff looked over to the bed and saw an entire outfit lain out, complete with bandana and optional visor.  
  
When Trish finally abandoned the bathroom, she found a note laying on the bedside table. "Went to gather up the crew for breakfast. Be back in 15. Love, Jeff." Trish read aloud to the empty room. "Welp, I better hurry!" she said to herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jeff walked into the suite he and Trish were sharing to find an empty bedroom. "Trish?" Jeff called.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be ready in just a second!" she answered. A few moments later, Trish stepped out of the bathroom sporting a pair of tight jeans, one of Jeff's trademark white wife beaters, and white flip flops with her hair tossed into a high ponytail. Jeff's eyes scanned Trish's figure and wondered how in even the most simple outfit, she still looked so beautiful. "So where are we going to eat?" Trish interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Amy had a sudden craving for Denny's, and of course, Matt wanted IHOP, so I left them to argue it out while I came back for you," Jeff grinned. "Any place you wanna go? I'm sure Matt just wants something other than Denny's to piss Amy off," Jeff rolled his eyes. At this, Trish laughed and shrugged.  
  
"Let's just go and get Shane and Shannon out of the lobby. I'm sure they'll have something to say about where we go, so when they decide we'll just call Amy and tell her to meet us wherever," Trish decided. Jeff nodded his agreement, grabbed Trish hand and headed towards the lobby of the hotel.  
  
"Hey! Where do y'all wanna eat?" Jeff inquired at his two childhood friends. Exchanging devious grins, Shane and Shannon answered in unison "Chuck E. Cheese!!" receiving a peculiar stare from many of the hotel occupants. With a laugh, Trish drug Jeff towards the door, remaining several feet in front of Shane and Shannon trying to keep a safe distance from the childish two, now trying to pants each other.  
  
As they exited the hotel, they awaited in good spirits for the Valet to return with their cars. A few minutes later, a younger looking Valet came up to confront Jeff in a hurried walk. "Umm, Mister Hardy, sir... I think you need to come with me. Something's happened to your car," the young blonde said in a worried tone. Jeff's face grew solemn and stern, a fire coming into his eyes. He walked briskly to his parking space, not acknowledging the Valet, Trish, or anything else... he wanted blood.  
  
Jogging up next to Jeff, Trish laid her hand on his shoulder. "Jeff, calm down... I'm sure it's okay!" Jeff stopped in his tracks, his shoulders huffing in fury. Trish bit back her words as she looked at the pile of shattered glass and metal. Seeing a piece of paper tucked under the gnarled windshield wiper, Trish walked slowly toward the tangled mess that had once been Jeff's prized vehicle. Trish listlessly pulled the paper from the car, read it silently, and was truly, for one of the first times in her life, completely speechless.  
  
Jeff snatched the paper from Trish, his gaze scanning quickly over the words written on the paper as, hurt, anger and pain filled his gaze. He let the piece of paper fall to the cold ground, walked over to Trish and let her cry onto his shoulder. Shane walked solemnly over to where the paper had fallen, and quietly quoted the scribbled manuscript.  
  
"Now I've popped both your cherries..."  
  
Okay, I finally did it, chapter 4 is up and rolling! I'm hoping I can continue to overcome this horrible case of writers block I've had for the past..... well, really long time! I hope you can all find it in your hearts to forgive me! Anyways, I hope that this chappy was at least as, if not more, pleasing than its predecessors! And finally, to all of those who have remained faithful thus far: I HEART YOU VERY MUCH!!  
*~!~* Luscious Lexi *~!~*  
  
*a special thanks to Gerrod on this chappy... the reasons are my own, but just in case anybody has failed to get the message: HE'S THE BOMB!! 


End file.
